CrissColfer Drabbles
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: Called the "I'd Like To Hang Out With You For My Whole Life" series on it could . Random fluffy scenes that come into my head.
1. LA Times

Takes place when the LA Times article came out about Chris over the summer, which BTW I have up on my wall. (I live in LA so I have a subscription.)

"Hey Chris! Wake up!" Darren said, bouncing up and down on the bed, Sunday paper in hand.

"No… it's Sunday. Sundays sleep day." Chris muttered, turning his back to his boyfriend, burying his face in a pillow.

"Chris you're in the paper! Look! _Escaping Into His Own Land Of Make-Believe _that's you!" Darren continued, flopping down cross-legged. "Come on, read it. I've read it like 6 times already."

"Later. Sleep now."

Darren smiled, kissing the top of Chris's head. "I'm so proud of you." He murmured, tucking his face into Chris's neck, pressing a kiss to it.


	2. My Boyfriend

Takes place during the 2013 Emmys….

* * *

"You're gonna win." Darren whispered. They were sitting in the audience at the 2013 Emmys, in a blur of glee stars, fingers intertwined.

"Shut up no I'm not." Chris retorted.

"Yes you are." Darren said, his eyes trained on the presenter, just in case anyone looked over and saw their cuddliness. They had been very good all night. Posing for professional photos and giving short interviews about their characters and only their characters. But if their small touches were enough to go by, they were sick of it.

"I haven't won the last few years, what makes you think I'm gonna win this time? Chris asked.

"Just do." Darren said, brushing his lips against the back of Chris's hand.

"And the Emmy goes to…." Their hands squeezed together, praying…

"Chris Colfer."

Darren broke into a huge smile, pulling Chris into a passionate kiss right as the cameras turned on his stunned face. "Go!" he said, not that anyone could hear him over the crowd. Giving him one more kiss, he started up to the stage, mentally working "my boyfriend" into his speech.


	3. Premiere

Takes place durring the Glee season 4 premiere

* * *

"Exactly 30 minutes? Really Dare?" Chris asked as Darren, still in costume, settled down next to him.

"You said to wait." Darren said. Chris shook his head. "People are already asking questions. We have to be careful."

Darren laced his fingers through his boyfriend's. "So what? That won't change anything. I love _you." _

"Awww!" Lea said, who was sitting on Chris's other side and had been watching the two interact. "Quiet Lea!" Chris said before turning back to his boyfriend. Lea chuckled, finally settling down when Cory sat down next to her, taking her attention.

The theater went dark and Darren looked around nervously. "Fuck it…" he muttered, lifting the arm of the chair between him and Chris and snuggled into his side. Chris automatically wrapped an arm around Darren's waist, nuzzling into his hair, forgetting it was still gelled back. "Stupid Blaine hair…" he muttered. Darren laughed softly.

"I hate when your hair is like this." Chris said. His favorite thing was running his fingers through Darren's curls, or burying his face in them.

"You can wash this crap out later." Darren said, a teasing edge to his voice.

"Can't wait." Chris said, kissing Darren softly. There was a flash and the boys broke apart to see Lea with her phone out. "Lea!" Chris protested. Lea grinned. "twitpic baby."

Darren shrugged, and captured Chris's lips once more.


	4. Hickey

Takes place after we found a hickey on Chris after the Imogene premiere.

* * *

"God dammit…." Chris muttered, looking in the bathroom mirror.

"What is it?" Darren asked sleepily, still curled up in bed.

"Look what you did to my neck! I'm gonna need like a bottle of concealer to cover this up!" Chris said, retreating back to bed and curling up against his boyfriend.

Darren examined the mark on his boyfriend's neck. "Wow that's a good one!" he said, smirking. "Stop it! You're so satisfied with yourself aren't you?" Chris said, swatting Darren away when he tried to nip at it again. "This is all your fault, I'm gonna get so much crap when I get to get my make up done this morning."

Darren chuckled. "Last time I checked, you were a willing participant. In fact, I think your exact words were 'don't stop'."

"Shut up…" Chris muttered, tucking his face in Darren's neck and pressing a kiss to it. "You were gone all weekend. And though I'm very proud of my movie star boyfriend…" Chris trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure you left some marks too." Darren said.

"Only I leave them in places you don't normally display to the general public." Chris said, trailing kisses up Darren's neck, pausing only when he reached his lips. "Every time we have some kind of reunion, I end up with a hickey." Chris said, kissing Darren softly. "And people are starting to notice."

Darren kissed Chris again, letting his lips linger. "Maybe we shouldn't go places without each other." He said. "You could've come with me to the Imogene premiere."

"I couldn't have gone to A Very Potter Senior Year though. I was filming. And you were working when I was doing my book tour. Anyway people would know something's up." He returned his lips to Darren's, gently coaxing them open, more than happy to spend the morning exploring his mouth.

"Would it really be so bad though?" Darren asked after a few minutes. "If people found out?"

Chris stopped kissing Darren, pulling away and looking in his eyes, trying to tell if he was kidding or not. "You're serious?" he asked. All he wanted was to be able to walk down the street and hold Darren's hand. But he knew how hard this was for Darren, and he wasn't going to push him. "Dare, you don't have to do this for me. I told you, I'll stand by you no matter what."

"Chris, we've been together a year now. We live together. We have a daily routine. I want to be able to talk to people and not be careful of what I'm saying. I want to tell everyone how proud of I am of you, how proud I am to belong to you. I know you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with so what's the point in hiding?"

Chris smiled. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." He kissed Chris softly again. Chris settled into his side. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

Darren shifted so he was facing Chris, wrapping an arm around him. "I'll talk to Ryan today and see what he thinks. I guess we'll go from there."

Chris studied his boyfriend's face. "Are you scared?" he asked.

Darren nodded. "Of course. Weren't you?"

"Of course I was, but that was different." Chris said. "And I'm here through it all. I told you, when you're ready, I'd be here."

Darren smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chris said. "Even though I'm gonna get so much grief from make up today because of you."

Darren grinned, and continued his attack on Chris's neck.


End file.
